1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a device comprising a far infrared ray emitting body in a case that can be mounted externally on the fuel line of an internal combustion engine for activating the fuel to be efficiently combusted in the engine.
2. Description of Prior Art
There have been several types of devices developed for increasing engine performance as a result of improved fuel efficiency. For example, one type of devices induced a magnetic field in the fuel to break up the fuel into small particles (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,369), the other employed techniques by catalytic cracking of long-chain liquid hydrocarbons (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,303). However, these devices do not work satisfactorily. A far infrared ray generating composition was later added to the device employing magnetic field as an accessory for further improvement (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,632,254). Another fuel activation device required contacting fuel with a functional ceramic emitting far infrared rays in a heated environment (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,346). Such devices make implementation impractical and have little effect on fuel efficiency.